


Double Kill

by BlueAbsinthexx



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), NCT127, NCT2020 - Fandom, SuperM, SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Dom Baekhyun, Dom/sub, Multi, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT2020, NSFW, Smut, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Taeyong, kpop, nct127 - Freeform, switch haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: You and Baekhyun have been friends since your college days. After some ugly relationships you both decided back then to stop thinking about dating and just going out and have fun every chance you got with anyone you'd fancy.Now, years later and still pretty much afraid of commitment, your ritual remains the same.Then one night, someone special caughts your eye...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Hyuck

The multi-colored lights on that place make the butterflies in your stomach come alive again after a week of intense, and more than anything, boring office work.

The air is heavier inside the club. Lucas is attending the bar tonight. His face lights up as soon as he spots you walking towards him and, by the time you're there, he's already made your favorite drink. _“The first one is on the house.”_ He says as he smirks. You chuckle softly and grab his shirt to make him lean so you can peck his cheek. _“Thanks baby.”_ You smile and Lucas blushes lightly. _“Is he around?”_ You ask and he nods then points with his head to one of the VIP spaces on the club.

“ _Baekhyun, you started without me, huh?”_ You jokingly complain and he smiles. _“Oh, sorry baby. I didn't mean to but I simply bumped into these two cuties.”_ He says as he moves his head sideways to point at the two guys by his side. Both of them have at least one of their legs over his. _“Who is this?”_ One of them asks as he pouts. _“Don't be jealous already, this is an old friend of mine. Her name is y/n.”_ He looks at you. _“Y/n this is Ten.”_ Baek says slapping Ten's thigh. _“And this...”_ He slaps the other guy's thigh. _“Is Taeyong.”_ You chuckle and say hi to them. _“Still can't believe you started without me though. I'm jealous.”_ You say as Baek takes a sip from his drink. But he's busy no matter where you look at, cause Taeyong is biting his neck as Ten runs his hand over Baek's bulge. Dying for just a kiss from your dear friend. You roll your eyes and Baek pushes their hands away for a moment. _“Okay, I'm sorry. But you know you don't need me to get any guy.”_ He says and you huff and leave. It's not that you need him. But you've waited the whole week to go out and have fun with him. Of course you can get any guy without his help but it's not as amusing.

There's not a lot of movement in the club tonight but you've decided to have fun no matter what. When you look around you see the same people you've been seeing for the last two weeks. Boring. Is this really the fanciest club in the city? Do you really have to go back to Baek and his two beautiful guys all alone? You sigh and turn around to go meet them again but then you hear a sweet voice and, as you poke your head through a door, you see the cutest guy ever singing at the karaoke inside one of the private booths of the club. You smile to yourself and bite your lips with anticipation. Now his eyes just have to meet yours and then you'll flash that naughty but cute smile of yours.

You can see Baek smirking behind his cup as you walk towards him. _“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?”_ He asks once you're there and you caress the face of the guy you brought. _“This is Hyuckie.”_ You say as you guide Hyuck's chin with one of your fingers to peck his lips. _“Just one tonight?”_ Baek asks as he raises an eyebrow. _“Yes. He was so cute I thought him alone would be enough~”_ You say, then softly bite his jaw. But suddenly you feel someone bumping into you. _“Oops sorry.”_ This guy apologizes. He must be drunk, or tipsy at least. He looks cute though. _'Donghyuck-ah, we're waiting for you. Come back. It's our turn to sing.”_ He says and your heart swoons at his adorable face. _“Hyung, just go back. I'm not playing anymore.”_ Hyuck says. _“Wait. What's your name.”_ You ask the other guy. _“I'm Mark Lee.”_ He says making you chuckle at him telling you even his last name. _“Mark Lee, huh?”_ You repeat, getting closer to him so you can 'whisper' in his ear. _“Do you want to make out with me? Mark Lee?”_ He blushes lightly but quickly nods, so you smile and kiss him right away.

Ah, he's so cute. And right behind you Baek is still there. Smiling at his view of you and your two new guys. Then you feel someone pulling you apart from Mark. _“You said I was cute enough.”_ Hyuck pouts. _“I'm definitely cute enough so you better only look at me.”_ You hear what he says carefully. Normally you would just dump him since you hate when hook ups get possesive. But you're really interested in him. And also, he is definitely cute enough for him to have all your attention tonight.

You scoff as you smile then ruffle the other guy's hair. _“Well, you heard that. See you, Mark Lee.”_ You send him off and he relunctanly leaves. _“Happy?”_ You ask Hyuck and he bites his lips as he nods right before kissing you. _“Let's go somewhere more private.”_

~~~~~

“ _Fuck Hyuckie.”_ You moan out as he thrusts into you inside one of the bathroom stalls. The whole structure is creaking. There's people waiting outside but you couldn't care less. Then you hear Lucas's voice calling. _“Hey, no fucking in the bathrooms, there's people waiting.”_ He says and you can't help but smile. Hyuck's lips run down from your neck to your collarbone. His hands grasping on your butt as he keeps moving. _“Hey! Out. NOW.”_ Lucas repeats as he bangs on the door so Hyuck stops. _“Let's finish this at my house.”_ You whisper to him and he nods. He pecks your lips before pulling out.

You go back to where Baek is to say good bye but he's suddenly drinking alone. _“Where are the guys?”_ You ask and he scoffs. _“Some of their friends came and took them away from me.”_ He says and you struggle not to laugh. _“Why? What did you do?”_ You ask as Hyuck rests his head on your shoulder while he hugs you from behind. _“Aah, stop that lovey-dovey crap, kid.”_ Baek complains as he tries to playfully kick Hyuck away from you, but you stand between them as you chuckle. _“And I did nothing. They were on a bday party and the party moved somewhere else.” Baek_ continues explaining. _“Well that sucks. Bet that's karma for not waiting for me tho.”_ You say as Hyuck kisses your neck. Baek scoffs and looks somewhere else. _“Hyuck-ah, I was looking for you.”_ That's Mark calling him appearing out of nowhere. _“We have to go, the party is moving.”_ He says and you open your eyes in disbelieve. _“No... Mark Lee go away.”_ You say. _“Ah... I guess I have to go, we all came together in a limo.”_ Hyuck says and Baek laughs so hard he makes you blush. _“I'm sorry Y/n.”_ Hyuck apologizes and pecks your lips. _“Let's meet tomorrow and finish what we started today, yeah?”_

He leaves and you sit next to Baek who's still laughing. _“Shut up already.”_ You tell him. But you can't help but laugh too. You punch his crotch though, and he complains but he doesn't stop laughing. _“You're an ass.”_ You say as you chuckle. This last for a while until you're too tired to keep laughing. _“We can always take Lucas”_ He says and you huff. _“I don't think so. He looked mad about me fucking Hyuck in the bathroom.”_ You say and he laughs softly as he distractedly shakes his cup. _“Thought you hated fucking in a stall.”_ He says in a slightly raspy and tired voice. _“I do! That guy was so cute though. I couldn't wait.”_ You say and Baek sighs deeply. _“Anyway, want to come to my place and drink the last one as the losers we are?”_ He asks, and it only takes a smile from you for him to know that you're in.


	2. 우리집

Baekhyun's house is pretty big, but he never enjoyed having a lot of people around for large amounts of time. So if he ever threw a party, he'd kick everyone out sooner than later. But that didn't include you. Cause he knows he can leave you alone in the living room or wherever and he could go play videogames or take a nap and it'd be just fine. You could also hang out with eachother without even talking for hours and it would never get awkward between you two. And tonight wasn't any different. He lighted up the fireplace and you both just sat there with a bottle of wine. Now he's staring at the fire silently and you were doing the same but, at some point your eyes decided to drift somewhere else as they followed some flying ashes that landed on Baek's pants. Then, for some reason, your eyes went up to his thighs and you started thinking of how they are kinda thick, also of how you love that little fact so much. Now, you're tipsy and staring at your friend's crotch, pressing your thighs together in order to feel some kind of relief.

Damn, why did those guys take your hook up away from you precisely tonight?

You sigh as you take a sip from your cup and see how Baek's legs slowly close for a moment and then go back to how they were before. Making you look at his face without even thinking first. You blush immediately as you notice his smirk behind his wine glass. _“Saw anything you like?”_ He jokes, but you're so embarrassed he just caught you looking at him like that. _“Shut up, it's not what you think, you idiot.”_ You say and he laughs. _“You were pressing your thighs together. You think I don't know why you girls do that?”_ He asks, making you blush harder. He bites his lower lip as he keeps that naughty smile on, sending chills through your spine. _“What if I did?”_ You ask and he sits up to make sure he heard what you said properly. _“What?”_ He asks and you try to calm down inside for a second before answering. _“What if... I did see something I like.”_ He scoffs as he smiles and takes a second, then he stands up and walks towards you leaving his seat next to the fireplace to sit on the couch next to you.

His eyes on yours as he comes closer. He looks at your lips for a moment and then up to your eyes again to see if you move. But you want to stay there. A half smile draws on his face. _“Okay then.”_ He speaks softly and you both close the little distance left between your lips. And ah, he's such a good kisser, but so are you. Your body instinctively lies back as you kiss, and Baek ends up on top of you as you keep making out. His knee between your legs making a bit of pressure on your sweet spot. And you're just so horny. _“Baekhyun....”_ You call his name and he just hums as he keeps biting and kissing your shoulders and neck. _“Fuck me.”_ You ask him, and he stops what he's doing to look at you in the eyes. _“What? Are you serious?”_ You nod as you bite your lips. _“I mean.. It's okay if you don't want to...”_ He smiles as he hears your words. _“Ah, y/n really. What do you mean if I don't want to? I don't think I've ever been this hard in my life.”_ He says and you chuckle. _“Then just do me already. I'm so fucking horny.”_ You complain as you unzip his pants and he chuckles before helping you out. Then he kisses you again as he slips inside you. There's not a lot of talking after that. Just whines and moans. His hands grasping at your butt and his mouth playing with your boobs from time to time, but mainly just him going in and out of you in such a slow and hot way. So intimate. You can't believe you're fucking Baekhyun, but at the same time, everything comes out so natural between you two.

His moans fill your ears as you feel your orgasm about to burst after he speeded up. He kisses you and rests his forehead on your shoulder for a moment without stopping his now again, slow but steady thrusts. _“I'll cum whenever you tell me to.”_ He says and your clit throbs at his words for some reason. You nod and cup his face with your hands to kiss him. _“Yeah?”_ He asks and you nod again. He holds your hands against the couch and kisses you one more time before picking up the pace. Moans leave your mouth again along with some profanities as he hits your sweet spot repeatedly. He groans deeply as he cums and you reach your high a second later.

You wake up next to Baek, not remembering much about last night at first, but then you start to remember kissing him and how everything got heated in a split second. You blush thinking of how you asked him to fuck you, and how hot and good it was.

But anyway, you sit up and look down to see that you're wearing one of Baek's shirts but that's not weird, it's not the first time you sleep on his clothes after a night out. Your panties are gone though, that's definitely new but not weird either after what happened last night.

Your eyes drift to Baek. He's facing the other way and you can't see his face so you poke his ribs softly. _“Hey, you idiot. Wake up.”_ He groans and whines for a while but finally he turns around. You can see only one of his eyes under the blankets and his messy silver hair. _“Whaaat?”_ He whines once again making you chuckle. _“Did we fuck last night?”_ You ask right away and he silently looks at you for a moment in a way he has never looked at you before. _“You don't remember?”_ He asks. His voice sounds muffled under the sheets and you'd swear he's blushing, but you can't really see his face. _“We did??”_ You ask in a surprised tone. You're just messing with him though, so you can't help but smile after seeing his confused face. _“Aishhh, don't mess with me.”_ He complains as he throws a pillow at you and you chuckle. _“Sorry. But ah, seriously...”_ He tilts his head as he waits for you to end the sentence. _“Whaat?”_ He asks, kicking the sheets with impatience as he chuckles. _“Ah... Nothing”_ You avoid his eyes and he smiles. _“Are you shy about it? Did you love it?”_ He jokingly asks and you smile. _“I really don't remember that much, only some sensations and things... That were.. said.”_ You suddenly blush and he chuckles. _“Oh, yeah I remember things that were said too.”_ He wiggles his eyebrows making you want to hit him. _“Don't worry though. I won't tell your lil toys about it.”_ He naughtily smiles and you roll your eyes but can't help a smile too. _“Guess I won't tell your little toys about how bad you wanted me too either.”_ You wink at him as you leave his bed and he smiles as he watches you walk away.


	3. 해찬

Hours later you're back in the club just like the night before. Only now you're sitting on a guy named Doyoung's lap as you mark his neck. His hands grasping on your thighs as you do so. And Baek is right next to you finally giving Ten all of his attention since Taeyong is not around this time.

You make out with Doyoung for a bit longer and then you pull apart for a moment. _“Sweetie, why don't you go get me another drink?”_ You say before pecking his lips one last time. _“Sure.”_ You follow him with your eyes as he walks away. He's really your type. At least one of your favorite ones. So atractive just doing simple things, like ordering your drink.

You spot something as you watch Doyoung. Better said, someone waiting next to him. Hyuckie is there talking to a girl and you can tell he's flirting. Something burns you inside. Like running through your veins. You've always hated this feeling but right now you simply can't push it away, so you just wait for Doyoung to bring your drink so you can try and drown the feeling instead.

It kinda works and you forget about Hyuck for a bit, focusing on Doyoung and his lips. But the minute he leaves for the bathroom and you go get yourself another drink, Hyuck is back on your mind. Probably cause he's still there in the bar, flirting with that girl. What is he waiting so long for? If he likes her so much why doesn't he kiss her already? You roll your eyes as you hear him making a silly joke, then the girl suddenly leaves and a second later he's leaning over the bar playfully looking for your gaze. _“Did you hear that?”_ He asks not minding the fact that you're trying to ignore him, making you chuckle. _“Yes. Did she just run away?”_ You ask and he laughs. _“I think she did.”_ He says and you can't help a smile. _“No wonder. You were taking forever to kiss her.”_ You say, still not looking at him. _“Who says I wanted to kiss her?”_ He asks and your heart skips a beat for some reason. _“When are you ditching that guy anyway?”_ He takes a sip of his drink as he waits for your answer. _“What?”_ You tilt your head in confusion finally meeting his eyes. _“We have a date.”_ He says and you scoff, but he looks serious and that makes you feel some kind of way.

You grab his hand after a moment and walk where Doyoung is. Baek stops making out with Ten as he notices that you and Hyuck are standing there. _“So, I'm sorry Dodo, but I forgot I had a date today.”_ You say and he frowns. _“What? What do you mean a date?”_ He asks and Baek's eyes drift to Hyuck but doesn't say anything. _“I'm sorry. Let's have fun again another time, yeah?”_ You tell Doyoung. He looks pissed but you don't really care right now.

~~~~

“ _I bet you missed me.”_ Hyuck says between kisses and you smile. _“Bet you missed me more.”_ You kiss him again and the uber driver prays so there's no more red lights on the way to your house. Is not like you're being cheesy anyway. It's more of a competitive thing but who could tell besides you two?

You kiss all the way to your apartment almost falling more than once and practically forgeting you have to get off the elevator once its doors open. There's a trail of some scattered clothes from your apartment's door to your bedroom but you both still have your underwear on as you climb on the bed. As Hyuck kisses your neck down to your boobs you feel your heart beating faster. Then he goes up again and kisses you deeply. _“Y/n.”_ He calls between kisses. _“Can we just stay like this for tonight?”_ He asks and you stop kissing to look at him. You tilt your head and comb his hair softly with your fingers while you think about it for a second. _“Sure.”_ You chuckle softly and he smiles before kissing you again.

Hyuck asking you to just cuddle wasn't something you were counting on but it doesn't bother you either. He talks a lot but he's so cute you just love listening to him and pretending you don't notice how his fingers play, leaving caresses all over your skin as he speaks. But guess that what you're loving the most right now, is how he can't help but kissing you from time to time even if he's in the middle of a sentence. Making your heart skip a beat everytime. And he's so tired now. He's fighting to keep his eyes opened. _“Just sleep you idiot.”_ You chuckle and he faintly smiles. _“But I wanna.... Kiss...”_ He says as his eyes close. Your heart swoons. His mouth is not entirely closed. He really must be exhausted but no wonder, its 6am when you check the time on your phone. You're so used to not getting enough sleep though that staying up isn't really a big deal so you watch him for a bit before actually getting sleepy.

You wake up like 4 hours later cause you're cold and he's still asleep next to you. And damn, you feel so blessed right now cause you really need more sleep and you were kinda afraid he'd be a morning person.

He's still facing you. His hair all messy. The skin on one of his arms glows golden under that single ray of sun that managed to enter your room through the blinds. And suddenly you're jealous of the sun, so you snuggle into Hyuck and grab his arm so he'd hold you. He slightly wakes up with a deep breath cause you kinda startled him but as he opens his eyes a little and realizes it's you, he squeezes you lightly and kisses your forehead before instantly falling asleep again.

Ah, wish your heart wasn't beating this fast right now.

There's still a hint of his perfume on his neck. Smells like flowers. The warmth of his body and his embrace makes you feel so safe that you fall asleep again in no time.

~~~~

“ _Have you ever had a serious girlfriend?”_ You ask as you play with his hair. _“Yeah, it's been a while though.”_ He says and you chuckle. _“How old are you? How long could have been?”_ You ask and he tries not to smile. _“Hey, I'm old enough, don't laugh at me.”_ He whines avoiding your eyes by playing with your necklace. You smile and peck his lips but he catches yours in a kiss, rolling over the bed to end up on top of you. Kissing your neck now down to your boobs. _“What are you doing?”_ You chuckle and he smirks against your skin. _“Morning sex?”_ You scoff as you smile to his answer. _“It's 1pm.”_ You say. _“Skipping lunch sex?”_ He asks as he climbs back to your lips for a kiss. You can feel his boner against your thigh as he kisses you so you pull his boxers down without breaking the kiss, but you're so curious... You want to see him leaking before you could even touch him. Cause you know he is. So you push him so he stands on his knees and take a look at his dick. _“W-What are you doing?”_ He asks trying to hide how nervous he just got with a laugh, but he's blushing. You simply smile at him and get a bit closer to rub his precum oozing tip as he kisses you before you start jerking him off slowly. _“Damn Hyuckie you really got this hard with just some kisses, huh?”_ You tease him and he blushes even more. _“Ah, stop... I want to cum with you.”_ He whines in a pout and you squeeze his tip. _“I asked you a question, baby. Didn't I?”_ You ask and he bites his lips. _“Y-yes...”_ He places his hand over yours as if he was trying to stop you but he's not even trying that hard. _“Do you really want me to stop?”_ You ask as you slow down your hand movements and he whines at the lack of friction. _“N-No... Sorry. Please... Keep... Doing that..”_ He asks with that beautiful voice of his, giving you butterflies. He's too cute to actually deny him anything. This might be a problem at some point but for now, you just come kneel next to him so he can easily keep kissing you as you start jerking him off again.

“ _You're so cute Hyuckie.”_ You whisper on his ear. He's been whimpering for a bit now as you touch him. You stop for a moment to rub his tip with your thumb and he bites his lip. His eyes watering out of frustration. And he's been so good, no matter how many times you've edged him.

You feel his hand on your thigh and how it moves to the inner part. _“What are you doing?”_ You ask as you smile and he smirks. His fingers running up and down your clothed slit now. _“You're so wet... If you plan on keep torturing me, I might as well be inside you for the rest of it don't you think?”_ He says and you smile. _“Right.”_ You get rid of your panties while he goes sit against the headboard. Then you crawl back to Hyuck and slowly sit on him. His hands on your hips as you go down and then they move up to your tits. He throws back his head in pleasure as you completely sit. A lil groan leaving his lips. You chuckle softly and he looks at you trying not to smile. _“What? You feel so good.”_ He pouts and you smile then lean over him to kiss. _“Mhm~ It feels good having you inside me too.”_ You say and he kisses you again.

You move to a slow pace with his hands on your hips guiding you. Your arms resting over his shoulders in a soft hug and his head on your boobs, biting around from time to time. _“Hyuckie...You're so big.”_ You moan, and he sucks on your nip as he grasps on your butt pressing you against him. _“Ah Hyuckie, I'm gonna go crazy. Fuck me harder please.”_ You beg, failing on your attempt to edge him one last time. He smiles and looks up to get a kiss. _“All four?”_ He asks and you nod as you bite your lips then quickly change positions.

Your butt up all ready as you hug your pillow waiting for him. He kneels behind you and tilts his head as he watches you. _“What are you doing?”_ You whine as you blush and try to block his view. _“Ah, noo don't hide it. You look so good like that.”_ He whines and pushes your hands so he can see again. His fingers run up your inner thigh collecting your juices. _“Ah, y/n... Seriously you're dripping. I love it so much.”_ He says. _“I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to hold it much longer.”_ He says as he enters you. _“Just go ahead and cum inside me already.”_ You whine as you softly wiggle your butt and he starts thrusting into you again. It doesn't take long for you to feel your orgasm building up. He's hitting all the right places from that position and honestly, all that hissing and whimpering coming out of his mouth is making you extremely horny. You moan out some profanities as you release and he grasps harder on your hips feeling your walls clenching around his member, then he moves faster, finding his own release. He groans as his moves become erratic while he cums, then he keeps slowly thrusting on you until you've milked him completely. _“Ah... That's a lot of cum.”_ You say still all in four as you wiggle your butt after he pulls out. Watching the juices running down your thighs. He chuckles. _“Yeah? Whose fault is that huh?”_ He asks as he flips you over so you fall back into bed to kiss you. _“Ahh, you idiot, now my bed is ruined.”_ You pout. _“It's just cum. And it was about to get on it anyway if you'd let it keep running down your legs.”_ He chuckles and pecks your lips. _“We could take a shower. I'll help you clean up~”_ He says before kissing you again. _"You better do."_ You pout and he pecks your lips before jumping out of bed. He motions you to follow him as he smirks and you roll your eyes. _"Should I take that shower by myself them?"_ He asks as he chuckles and you get out of bed. _"No way."_


	4. Candy

“ _So, I invited Donghyuck to come to our gathering later but if you don't want that many people in your house I can call him and cancel.”_ You say and Baek frowns for a second and then smiles. _“So you really like that kid, huh?”_ He asks followed by a nervous chuckle as he pours you a drink. You tilt your head in confusion and laugh softly. _“What was that?”_ You ask as he hands you your drink. _“What?”_ He says. _“Don't play dumb. That awkward chuckle. What was that about?”_ You insist and he laughs it off. _“What are you talking about? I did nothing. I only asked cause Ten told me that Donghyuck didn't come back til late in the day.”_ He explains and you glare at him but decide not to insist anymore. _“Well, we were having fun.”_ You wiggle your eyebrows at him and he forces a smile. _“Omg, what is it?”_ You ask. _“Nothing.”_ He says as he sits next to the fireplace. _“Just tell me.”_ You ask and he lets out a slightly frustrated sigh. _“Wasn't he flirting with that other girl last night?”_ He asks. _“Yeah? And I was making out with that other guy, Doyoung.”_ You say as he takes a big sip of his drink. _“Exactly. And that guy was totally your type and you dumped him as soon as that kid asked you to.”_ You blush lightly at his words. _“That's... Not what happened...”_ You say and Baek rolls his eyes as he takes another sip. _“What about Mark Lee?”_ He asks and you try not to smile. _“Yeah, I know... I dumped him too... But It's not what you think, and even if it was, what if I spoil Hyuck a bit with attention?”_ You ask and he sighs. _“Right. Yeah, sorry. It's none of my business anyway. Forget I asked.”_ He says as he opens his arms so you hug him. _“I won't mention it again.”_ He promises and you sit on his lap to properly hug him. His scent instantly makes you feel at home. _“It's fine. You can always tell me what's on your mind, silly.”_ You tell him then peck his cheek. He's looking at you so intensely though as your faces are still close. Ahh, your heart skipped a beat just now. _“Aishh.”_ You ruffle his hair trying to play it cool and his puppy smile comes back. _“Don't look at me so intensely.”_ You complain as you blush and he smirks. _“Oh, sorry. I didn't realize. You just look so pretty.”_ He says and you blush even more. _“What? I-”_ You try to sit up but something stings your eye suddenly. _“Fuck!”_ You exclaim as you quickly fan your eye with your hand. _“What is it? Something got in your eye? Lemme check.”_ He asks holding your hand so you'd stop and let him see. He holds your chin so you'd look at him closely. _“Open your eyes y/n.”_ He softly asks. _“But it hurts.”_ You complain and he chuckles softly. _“I know but I have to check. Don't worry it'll be quick.”_ You listen to him and slowly open your eyes. Tears about to fall but you can see his focused face so close to yours. _“There it is.”_ He says then blows a bit so the little speck flies away. His breath smells like candy, must me the caramel vodka. _“Better?”_ He asks as he wipes with his thumb that tear that got away from your eyes and you nod. Your eyes fixed now on his lips. He's still so close to you. You blush as you realize what you're doing but he's noticed already. He's looking you in the eyes and you can't help but to get even closer. Your lips are about to touch when someone repeteadly knocks on the door startling you both. _“Ah, I'll get that.”_ He says leaving you alone on his seat.

You watch him opening the door awkwardly and allowing Ten and Taeyong peck his lips. Hyuck says hi uninterested and walks towards you as soon as he spots you. _“Hey.”_ He pecks your lips. _“Did you miss me?”_ He asks with his cute voice and your heart softens, making you realize that in fact, you missed him a whole lot. You nod and he smiles so big. _“I missed you too. Doyoung will say he missed you more but he's lying.”_ He says and you open your eyes in surprise. _“So you know Doyoung?”_ You ask. _“Yeah, kinda. We all live in the same building.”_ He says and a lot of stuff starts to make sense. _“Anyway I'm here so you don't need him, right? Mark came too but you definitely don't need Mark.”_ He says making you chuckle. _“We'll see about that.”_


	5. Bungee

There's a horror movie playing in the background as you make out with Hyuck, and something annoying is happening. Your eyes open from time to time and take a look at what Baekhyun is doing without you even planning on it. When you less expect it you're checking on him again. Right now he's making out with Taeyong. He's sitting astride your friend. You can tell he's so horny for Baek only by how he's moving against him. It makes you feel some kind of way. Lucas huffs from the other side of the room, startling you. _“Guys, can you stop for a bit and watch the movie or something?”_ He asks and you stop kissing Hyuck. Taeyong stops too and Baek sighs. _“Why do you care? Are you jealous? I'm still waiting for my turn and I'm not complaining.”_ Ten says. _“Well? Maybe? I don't know. What I do know is that this is annoying.”_ Lucas says and you chuckle. _“Aw, should I kiss you then?”_ You ask and Baek chuckles softly seeing how your question made Hyuck pout at you waiting for your attention. But you're waiting for Lucas's answer instead. _“I don't believe you're kissing me just like that.”_ He says and you laugh. _“What are you talking about? We've kissed before. Come here.”_ You tell him and he does as you say. Almost everyone is looking at how you kiss but Ten has taken this opportunity to climb back next to Baek and kissing him. And again your eyes move to your friend as you kiss Lucas. He looks a bit overwhelmed by the guys fighting for his attention so you stop. _“Hey, should we drink now? Maybe play some game?”_ You ask and Baek agrees as he sits up a little so the guys will let him breathe. _“I don't feel like playing anything.”_ Hyuck says. He looks annoyed. _“Huh? Why not? Do you want to drink then?”_ You ask and he clicks his tongue. _“Whatever y/n. Yes, let's drink.”_

It's been a while since you started drinking but Donghyuck still looks annoyed and you're not so sure why. He won't let you lean over to rest on his shoulder or be affectionate to him at all. _“Can you just tell me what's going on?”_ You ask and he scoffs. _“Omg you don't even know? You kissed Lucas.”_ He says and you feel a bit confused. He's never been this annoyed about something like that before. _“I thought you knew it was just for fun and I only did it so he'd stop whining about us making out.”_ You pout at him but he won't look at you. Your heart hurts a little knowing you've made him feel bad but you didn't think he'd be mad about it and truly didn't mean anything by kissing Lucas. You and Baek have ended multiple nights making out with Lucas in the club before and it never meant anything. You feel bad for hurting Hyuck but also you're too proud and kinda drunk right now to actually fix it. Contrary to your sober self, you are not patient at all when you drink. _“Fine, I'll go find someone else if you won't listen to me.”_ You say out of frustration and Hyuck clicks his tongue. _“Fine, maybe I do that too.”_ He says, and now you truly feel your heart hurt. There's tears falling down your cheeks before you can even notice. _“Okay then!”_ You say, then you go hide on Baek's bedroom for a minute. It's not long before you hear the door and see Baekhyun walking in. _“What was that about?”_ He asks as he comes sit next to you. _“Hyuck is mad at me and said he'll go find someone else.”_ You say and he chuckles. _“Yeah? And did he say that only cause you did first?”_ He asks and you nod. _“Yeah, I thought so... And you're so stubborn when you drink... Just go talk to him properly and leave your pride here.”_ He says and you blush. His eyes move to look at your hair as he lightly fixes it, making your heart beat somewhat faster. _“I...Okay... But give me a minute to calm down.”_ You say and he smiles then gently caresses your face, making you blush again. _“Sure."_ He says as he wipes a tear from your cheek with his thumb. _"I'll be outside if you need me.”_ He pecks your forehead before walking out.

After taking a deep breath and calming down a little, you walk out the room and Mark points you to the kitchen when you ask about Hyuck. You can see him and Baek through the slightly cracked door, chatting as you approach the room, but they haven't seen you yet. _“_ _ **You**_ _? Are telling_ _ **me**_ _not to play around?_ _ **You**_ _??”_ Hyuck asks and Baekhyun sighs wearily but impatient. You stop right away and wait outside not knowing how to react to them having that kind of conversation. _“Aren't you and y/n famous for being players? Guess it's not that fun when the other person plays too, huh?”_ He insist and Baekhyun scoffs. _“Look, I know you are a smart kid and that **you** **know** she doesn't treat you like she does the others. So don't fucking hurt her cause if you do, then **we** are gonna have a problem.”_ He says pointing at Hyuck and then at himself. And you can swear that in all the years you've known him, you've never seen Baekhyun that dead serious before. _“Are you in love with her or something?”_ Hyuck asks making your heart stop. Why would he even ask that? The kid has balls to talk to his hyung that shamelessly, that you have to admit. But Baekhyun simply scoffs and you immediately hurry to their side before Hyuck feels the need to add anything else to his last question. _“Hey... Can I talk to him?”_ You ask Baekhyun and he sighs as he nods, bumping intentionally into Hyuck before leaving the room.

“ _Are you still mad at me?”_ You ask and Hyuck sighs not looking at you. _“I don't know y/n. I mean, do I even have the right to be mad at you? It's not like we are actually dating, right?”_ He asks still kinda avoiding your eyes. _“It's just, I don't know... I'm clingy, okay? But when it comes to you it's just another level? And I don't know how to stop it... When we are together... I feel like I want you to only look at me and...”_ You chuckle at his words and he blushes. _“Why? Why are you laughing?”_ He asks, finally meeting your eyes. _“Ah... I don't know. I guess it makes me happy, what you are saying.”_ He looks surprised. _“It does? You don't think I'm too clingy?”_ He asks and you shake your head. _“You know... Baekhyun is right. I don't know why but, when it comes to you, I can't bring myself to treat you like I treat the others.”_ You say and he blushes a little. _“Ah, you heard that?...”_ He asks as he scratches his neck. _“Yes” You chuckle. “But it's fine. I'm aware of Baek and I being known for what we are known and I don't really care.”_ You say. _“I'm sorry for trying to use it against Baekhyun anyway.”_ He apologizes and you sigh. “ _It's fine. Bet he doesn't care either.”_ You chuckle and he looks at you shyly as he holds your hands. _“Can we start over or something?”_ He asks and you shake your head. _“No way, I'm not pretending I don't know how fucking cute you look in the mornings when you wake up.”_ You say and he chuckles. _“Ohh, I do~?”_ His face so close to yours now. You nod as you smile and he smiles too before pecking your lips. _"By the way... You got ballsy there with Baekhyun, huh?"_ You say as you still hold his hand to head back to the living room and he chuckles softly. _"Okay, so never ever tell him this... But he was kinda scary actually. I don't know how I did that."_


	6. Betcha

You're surprised that Hyuck was the one who proposed starting a drinking game but so far you're having fun. You sent Mark to kiss Hyuckie a couple times and, in an attempt to allow Baek to breath for a bit, you sent Ten and Taeyong out to buy more alcohol in a dare. Well... Okay. Maybe you did it cause it was starting to bother you seeing them all over Baekhyun. Maybe you've been feeling a bit jealous since they knocked on the door and interrupted that moment you were having with Baekhyun to instantly be all over him while you couldn't. But it's probably the alcohol talking right now, or acting. Baekhyun is just your friend and you actually like Donghyuck a lot so there's no need at all to keep thinking abou- _“y/n kiss Mark.”_ Lucas says when it's his turn, snapping you out that train of thoughts. You look at Mark who's sitting right next to Baek and smile. _“Oh, are we kissing Mark Lee?”_ You ask as you crawl to him. _“Hey.”_ You say softly once you're in front of him. _“Hey”_ He says same way. His voice cracks a bit making you chuckle. You lean over him to kiss and he seems pretty much into it for a moment until he moves suddenly. _“What the-?”_ He looks down at the drink Baekhyun just spilled over his crotch. _“Shit, I'm sorry Mark.”_ He apologizes but he's laughing. You scoff and chuckle and Baek smirks at you. _“Baekhyun hyung go seven minutes in heaven with Y/n.”_ Lucas says. _“Still my turn since you ruined their kiss.”_ He wiggles his eyebrows and you scoff again. _“Okay, let's go.”_ Baek says, helping you up to go to his room while the others wait outside.

“ _What was that? You acted like a jealous teen just now.”_ You ask as you chuckle and he scoffs as he smiles as if that was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. Of course he won't admit it so easily. _“I'm not the one who dared poor Ten and Taeyong to go to the grocery store so they'd be off the map for a while.”_ He laughs. Your blood running to your cheeks so wildly fast. You can't believe how obvious you were with that move. He's about to talk again so you just kiss him. He's a bit confused for a second but he follows the kiss until you stop. _“What was that about?”_ He asks as he chuckles. _“Shut up, we are in 7 minutes in heaven aren't we?”_ That smug smile on his face. _“Just admit that you like me.”_ He says and you roll your eyes before kissing him again. _“I'm only kissing you so you stop talking.”_ You say between kisses and he opens his mouth in disbelief but he looks so amused by your answer. _“Well, you don't have to do that. I can keep quiet by myself.”_ He says and you laugh. _“No, no you can't.”_ You laugh again and he smiles as he presses your body against his. _“Are you calling me_ _ **noisy**_ _?”_ He chuckles and leans over a bit as you shamelessly nod. _“_ _ **You**_ _shut up already.”_ He says, closing the little distance left. And ah, he's making you so horny again, like that night when you ended up having sex. You moan on the kiss and he smiles against your lips. _“Shut up, that meant nothing.”_ You say as you blush and he smirks. You hear from outside that there's only one minute left. _“Y/n...”_ He kisses you briefly. _“When you get tired of playing with that kid...”_ He pecks your lips again. _“Come find me, yeah?”_ He says leaving you speechless then walks away.

“ _Hey, no, wait.”_ You chase him and look for a place away from the others to talk to him. _“What was that about? You don't actually want to date me, do you?”_ You ask in a whisper. _“Right, well...”_ Your heart beats faster as you wait for him to finish that sentence. _“I mean, I don't know. Seriously. I haven't dated in years, you know that. But... I want to find out if this could work out somehow.”_ He says and you sigh. _“Baek I think you're confused.”_ You say. He looks a bit mad about that. _“I mean, we fucked and it was really good but...”_ He frowns at your words and he looks annoyed. _“You think I can't tell what I'm feeling?”_ He asks not allowing you to finish your sentence. _“I... That's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I just think we were drunk, as we are now, and felt everything we did more intensely and...”_ He sighs. _“Y/n, just leave it. You don't want to try anything, I get it. But don't pretend to know how I feel about what happened.”_ He says and you pout. Your heart hurts so much. You don't want to just let go either but you have no idea how to handle this. _“That's not it.”_ Tears running down your face. Baek looks worried now. _“I'm sorry Baekhyun... It's me who doesn't know.”_ You say and he sighs, pulling you into a hug. He kisses the top of your head as you sob on his chest. _“It's okay y/n, we are adults. Let's just talk about it.”_

He smiles as he wipes the last tear from your face. _“Better?”_ He asks and you nod making him chuckle at how cute you look. _“Okay, listen... So, I know this is crazy after all these years but... I really like you y/n, and I'm aware of how much you like that guy, I mean... I'm not saying we should be exclusive right away or that we ever have to be but... I don't want to be just your friend anymore.”_ He explains. _“You mean... you want to become like... fuck friends?”_ You ask and he smiles. _“Well, no... If it's okay with you, I'd like to be able to call you my girlfriend. Even if we see other people too... I want to date **you**.”_ You blush. _"Well... I guess I would be lying if I said I don't feel anything."_ You say, avoiding his eyes. Feeling shy about what you just said. _"I knew something was going on with the way I feel around you now, but still... I wasn't expecting you to actually say that you want to be my boyfriend."_ You blush harder and he chuckles softly. _"And... There's Donghyuck too...”_ You say and he nods. _“I know, it's too much right now and we had some drinks too... Maybe we should forget about it for tonight. Let's talk about it tomorrow maybe?” He asks and you nod, then you hug him one last time before going back to the others.  
_

“ _What were you doing with Baek back there?”_ Hyuck asks as soon as you sit next to him but he doesn't look mad or anything. _“Ah, we were talking about something.” “He confessed?”_ He asks right away and you look at him in confusion. _“How..??”_ You ask as you chuckle still not believing he figured out. _“I simply knew.”_ He laughs. _“So he did, huh?”_ He chuckles again and you nod. _“And how are you?”_ He asks and you shrug. _“Confused I guess. I don't really know how to feel right now or what to do.”_ He smiles gently and kisses your forehead. _“How about going home and letting me cuddle you?”_ He asks and you chuckle. _“Honestly. That's sounds kinda amazing.”_

 _~~~~  
_ Hyuck looks really good while driving. You didn't expect that since normally he seems very soft, but he looks kinda sexy right now. It makes your heart beat faster.

Back at home you decide on one of those lame princesses movies (where they swap the main characters and a bunch of unnecesary stuff happens) to watch while cuddling in bed, but you stop watching the moment Hyuck starts nibbing on your face. _“What are you doing?”_ You ask between chuckles. _“I don't know I just feel like biting you.”_ He says then does it again. You turn your face slightly to catch his lips in a kiss and he whines a bit making you smile. _“What? You'd rather bite me?”_ You ask but your phone buzzes before he can say anything. _“Can you..?”_ You point with your head and Donghyuck hands you the phone. _“Lucas?”_ You answer it. _“y/n? Finally, I sent like a thousand texts.”_ He says. _“Sorry I didn't see them. Is anything wrong?”_ You ask. _“Well, kinda? Baekhyun passed out drunk and the other guys are too drunk too to take care of him and I have to go.”_ He explains and your concerned face makes Hyuck worry. _“Wait... How much did he drink? And are you all leaving then?”_ You ask. _“Yeah, I mean, he's in bed. I don't think he'll die or anything but just in case I thought you should know.”_ You sigh. _“Yeah, thanks. See you.”_


	7. Diamond

The dim lights in Baekhyun's room make the sight of him hugging his pillow extra endearing. You smile at yourself as you comb some of his hair out of his face and he opens his eyes slightly. _“What are you doing here? How you came in?”_ He asks and you chuckle. He still sounds a bit drunk. _“You gave me your door's code a long time ago, dummy. And I came here cause you had too much alcohol and I was worried.”_ You explain and he groans as he tries to move a bit. _“Everything hurts. Why head hurts so much I'm still drunk not hungover yet.”_ He complains and you chuckle at his little drunken speech. _“Here, you need water.”_ You hand him a glass and he stares at it for a moment before drinking, then he stares at you with a pensive face. _“Where's the lil brat?”_ He asks and you smile. _“He's in the living room actually.”_ You say and he frowns. _“Is he gonna sleep here?”_ He sits up a bit more and just right in time Hyuck's head pokes out the door. _“Hi... How are you?”_ He asks Baekhyun and he kinda blushes. _“Why is he asking me?”_ Baek is looking at you now. You chuckle softly at his reaction. _“Well, cause you're the one who passed out.”_ You say as you motion Hyuck to come inside. He sits on the edge of the bed. _“He's doing better as you can see, so we can go to sleep I think.”_ You tell Hyuck. _“We'll be in the living room if you need anything, okay?”_ You inform Baek and he slowly nods as he takes in what you just said. _“No, wait... Can't you sleep here?”_ He asks. _“The three of us?”_ You ask and he sighs. _“Okay whatever. I'll sleep between you two though.”_ Baek says and you look at Hyuck to see if he's okay with it. _“Okay, but I'm a hugger, just saying.”_ He tells Baekhyun as he gets into bed and Baek finds a bit difficult not to smile at it. You get in bed on the other side of it and fall asleep almost as soon as you close your eyes.

When you wake up some hours later, the first thing you see is the ceiling. You stretch a bit and look at Baek. He's still asleep and facing up too and Hyuck is, as he fairly warned, hugging Baekhyun with arms and legs. You can't help but chuckle at your view and Baek opens his eyes slowly. You watch how he looks down first to find Hyuck's arm over his chest, which he pushes down a bit and then he looks at his leg. But he's too tired to push him. He just huffs softly and looks at you. A smile draws on his face as he finds you chuckling. _“This kid, huh?”_ He whispers and you move closer. _“You look so damn cute right now.”_ You say in a whisper too and his smile fades slightly as his eyes drift to your lips but he looks back to your eyes immediately. _“Ah- Sorry... And for making you come here last night and taking care of me.”_ He apologizes and you shush him. _“Forget about it. Plus I'd never seen you hugging my Hyuckie if we hadn't come, so...”_ You say and Baek looks down to see Hyuck and lightly caress his arm. _“He's kinda cute.”_ He says as he sweetely smiles seeing Hyuckie's face. _“I think I understand now why you like him so much. Even if he doesn't know when to shut up.”_ He chuckles and your heart beats a bit faster. _“Baekhyun...”_ You call his name and he looks at you. _“Come here.”_ He says with a smile on his face, as if he just read your mind. So you move closer to hug them both. He kisses the top of your head and you look up to meet his lips. You kiss a couple times and then he sighs. _“Okay, I'm gonna take a shower. Can you steal this guy from me?”_ He asks pointing at Hyuck with his head. You chuckle and pull from Donghyuck so he hugs you instead as Baek scapes.

You kiss his forehead and he finally opens his eyes and stretches a little. _“Morning, Hyuckie.”_ You say but he only whines as he keeps stretching. _“Yeah, I get that.”_ You chuckle then his eyes meet yours but he looks down suddenly so you follow his eyes. _“Oh, what is this?”_ You ask as you palm him a little. He smirks but he looks so sleepy still. _“Something that happens sometimes in the morning.”_ He says and you climb to sit astride him, feeling his boner grow even more. _“Oh, so it has nothing to do with me or Baek?”_ You ask, then you lean over to leave a love bite. He hisses at the feeling. _“Well, now it sure does.”_ He says as he pulls your body closer to his and you smile against his skin, marking him from his neck to his collarbone. _“You look so good with my marks on you, baby.”_ You say as you admire your work and he smiles. _“I bet.”_ You lean over again to kiss him then move to leave a trail of little kisses on your way to his crotch. _“W-Wait, where's Baekhyun?”_ He asks. _“Shower.”_ You distractedly say as you pull his pants and underwear down. He doesn't say anything else so you look at him. _“Do you want me to stop?”_ You ask and he looks around to check if you're still all alone. Then he bites his lips as he shakes his head making you smile. _“Maybe you'll have to cum quicker this time. You think you can do that, baby?”_ You ask and he nods. _“Good boy.”  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on March 1st. 
> 
> Have a nice weekend everyone~ see you on Monday.


	8. 119

Hyuck tugs your hair softly while you suck him. You look up and your eyes meet for a moment sending a wave of excitement through his spine. _“Fuck.”_ He moans out as he throws his head back in pleasure and tightens the grip on your hair. You whine against his cock making it vibrate and he hisses. _“I'm gonna cum.”_ He says, expecting you to stop blowing him, but you move faster instead. _“F-fuck.”_ He groans as he releases and you take it all in your mouth. His chest going up and down as he quickly catches up his breath. _“Y-you swallowed it?”_ He asks and you nod slowly. _“Damn y/n.”_ He kisses you. A heartfelt sigh scapes him as he does so. _“I think I like you too much.”_ He continues before kissing you again and you smile, breaking the kiss. _“Must be easy to say you like me so much after that, huh?”_ He rolls his eyes trying not to smirk at what you just said. _“You know I do like you.”_ You scoff softly but kiss him, then you stare at eachother for a second.

“ _Date me.”_ He says, breaking the silence and making your heart skip a beat. _“What?”_ You blush and he smiles. _“C'mon, I know you like me.”_ He says as he carefully takes a lock of hair off your face. _“Aren't we already dating somehow?”_ You ask and he chuckles. _“Y/n, you know what I mean. I want to be your boyfriend, c'mon. Don't play dumb. If you don't want to be my girlfriend just say so.”_ He says and you sigh. _“It's not that... Just...”_ He tilts his head as he waits for you to finish your sentence. You sigh again. _“Baekhyun asked me out too and...”_ You hear something dropping from the other side of the bedroom's door as you speak so you stop talking and Hyuck frowns.

“ _Wait here.”_ You whisper and silently walk outside the room. Baekhyun was probably eavesdropping, hence the noise, but he looks calm with his arms crossed. Resting his back against the wall as if he was just waiting there. His hair is still wet from the shower and he's only wearing a towel on his waist. _“Were you listening to us?”_ You ask as you blush lightly. _“Well, I didn't mean to but I heard some stuff. That's why I was waiting here.”_ He explains and you can feel the blood burning in your now red face. _“It's okay. At least I don't have to worry about his cum getting on my bed, right?”_ He asks and pats your head as he walks past you. _“Oh my god.”_ You mumble to yourself. You can feel your entire body blushing in embarrassment. Baekhyun ignores Donghyuck as he enters the room and puts on some clothes. _“Hyung.”_ He calls Baek a few times but he keeps ignoring him as he sprays some perfume on himself before putting on a shirt. _“You're calling me hyung now?”_ He finally answers a bit tired of hearing Hyuck's voice repeatedly calling him as he finishes dressing up, but still won't look at him. You watch them from the bedroom's door in silence. _“Hyung, I wanna date y/n.”_ He says making your heart skip a beat again. _“So?”_ Baekhyun asks as he combs his wet hair. _“I don't care if she wants to see other people too. I really like her and want to call her my girlfriend.”_ He explains, finally making Baek look at him and then at you. _“Did you tell him what I told you last night?”_ He asks and you shake your head. _“We've never talked about this before til earlier.”_ You say and Hyuck tilts his head not knowing what you two are talking about, then the doorbell rings and Hyuck's phone buzzes.

You watch Baekhyun as he opens the door and purse your lips when you see Taeyong coming in. _“I'm sorry I didn't call or anything before coming here. I was worried after last night.”_ He cutely smiles as he explains why he came and you feel something burning inside of you when Baekhyun smiles back at him. _“Y/n...”_ Hyuck calls you as he holds your hand so you look at him. _“I have to leave. Got a text from Mark and he needs me.”_ He explains and you don't really know what to say. A lot of stuff just happened at the same time. _“I- Okay...”_ You say and he pecks your cheek. _“See you tonight?”_ He asks and you nod. He caresses your chin as he notices your mood change, making you look at him. _“I know you're gonna miss me so much it'll break your heart in a million pieces but you have to be strong y/n.”_ He jokes, making you smile. _“Just go.”_ You push him and he chuckles. _“Without a kiss???”_ He dramatically asks and you roll your eyes but kiss him. He walks past Baekhyun and Taeyong. _“You're leaving?”_ Baek asks and Hyuck turns around. _“I'll be back though.”_ He says, in a jokingly daring tone and Baek chuckles. _“I see.”_ He smiles then looks at you after closing the door behind Hyuck. _“Are you leaving too?”_ He asks. He's not asking in a bad way or anything but oh, it sure feels like someone just kicked you in your stomach when he's there next to that pretty boy who's probably only wishing for you to leave them alone. _“Do you want me to go?”_ You ask, in the most indifferent tone you manage to pull and Baekhyun and Taeyong laugh. _“Not at all.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter tomorrow. (March 2nd)
> 
> Update: It's tomorrow and I'm sorry but it's 12:30am here (so technically not tomorrow anymore) and I've just sat for the first time today :') 
> 
> I'm exhausted and I can't focus on editing the new chapter like this. See you all soon though, and I hope you had/are having a good day❣


	9. Baby Don't Like It.

“ _Isn't it a bit early for shots?”_ You ask as Baekhyun fills the cups. _“You don't have to take them if you don't want to.”_ He says as he chuckles. _“Shut up.”_ You lightly push him and bring one of the shots closer. _“Okay, just a couple.”_ You say after drinking the first one. _“Hey, wait for us at least.”_ Baek says and Taeyong laughs. You don't understand what you are doing there with those two, but it's turning out to be way less awkward than you thought it'll be.

Baek sits on the floor after the fourth shot. _“It's hot in here.”_ He complains as he ruffles his hair and you smile. _“It's not, you're just drunk.”_ You say as you teasingly kick him softly, then you drink another shot. _“I'm not drunk yet? And stop drinking without us. Let's play spin the bottle.”_ He suggest, wiggling his eyebrows. _“Are you serious? You're pushing 30 stop with the games. Just kiss whoever you want to.”_ You kinda pout as you say that. _“You're pushing 30 too.”_ Baekhyun points out as he chuckles softly. _“Omg I am.”_ You say as you dramatically pour yourself another shot and Taeyong laughs. _“You guys are funny.”_ He says, making you blush lightly. _“Let's playyy.”_ Baek whines and you sigh. _“I don't wanna playy. Just kiss me if that's what you want.”_ You whine too and Baek chuckles. _“I mean, I do want to but...”_ You're frowning not knowing very well where that sentence is going when you feel Taeyong's hand pulling from your sleeve, making you look at him. _“Sorry y/n, I asked him.”_ He shyly confesses in a natural cute way. Making you blush as your heart beats faster. You look back at Baekhyun with your eyes wide open and he smirks. _“It's true. So... Kiss him if you'd like and then we could maybe kiss too?”  
  
~~  
_

You sit astride Taeyong and comb his hair back and out of his face with your fingers, wondering how can a man this pretty actually exist. He's blushing now as your finger runs from his forehead to the tip of his nose as your slightly drunk gaze appreciates his features. Then he delicately opens his mouth and licks your fingers as you reach his lips. You scoff as you smile and take a look at Baekhyun who is watching you with a naughty smile on his face. He knows damn well how easy it is for a sub as cute as Taeyong to make you go crazy horny in seconds.

You lean to kiss Taeyong and a moan scapes his mouth just with the feeling of your lips on his. So cute. You bite his lower lip and he hisses in pleasure. His hands on yours, guiding them to his neck as you keep making out. You place your hand over his throat and press lightly. _“Choke me like you hate me.”_ He asks between kisses and you squeeze his neck a bit harder. His hands frantically move from your back to your butt as you keep kissing and you can feel him getting hard. _“No hands.”_ You harshly slap his hands away from your body and he moans. _“Yes, hit me more, be meaner to me.”_ He begs, making your heart race at his words and pulling out a smirk from you. _"Damn, how are you this fucking needy already?"_ You tease and lick his cheek before squeezing his neck harder, then you bite his lower lip making him moan again.  
  
You tug his hair, pulling his head back to have more access to his neck and he hisses as you leave a love bite there. Then suddenly you feel Baekhyun pulling you off Taeyong's lap. “ _Okay I think that was graphic enough.”_ Baekhyun says as he chuckles softly. _“It's time for you to go. I'll see you later.”_ He tells Taeyong and he stands up immediately. A fine string of blood running down his chin from where you bit his lip. _“Sorry.”_ Taeyong apologizes, but he's so obviously hard... You run two of your fingers over his clothed dick as you pout looking at Baekhyun and he just scoffs as he smiles and pats your head a couple times. _“Taeyong... Go home for now.”_ Baek says, lookin at him. _“I'll walk you out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> I'm going to take a 'small' hiatus to properly work on the remaining chapters and the finale. Also I want to finish another fic (Sunshine) before my bday which is by the end of this month so please bare with me. I'll do my best🥺 In the meantime I'd love to know what you guys think about this story so far so feel free to leave comments in any chapter, it also helps a lot with motivation :') 
> 
> Anyway, have a good day/night and see you soon!❣
> 
> Aʟsᴏ ʜɪ ᴛᴏ Cᴏʀᴘsᴇ's ғᴀɴs ᴡʜᴏ sᴀᴡ ✨ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ✨


End file.
